The Fairest of Them All
by bassethound1021
Summary: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" When the mirror showed a girl with red hair and not the Queen herself, she ordered the thunder beast to take her down. However, will he hurt Yona or protect her?
1. Mirror

**Hello! This is a _Snow White_ story.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

Synopsis: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

When the mirror showed a girl with red hair and not the Queen herself, she ordered the thunder beast to take her down. However, will he hurt Yona or protect her?

* * *

The Queen looked at the circular mirror on the wall that reflected her beautiful, vain self.

(-_-)

When her dad gave this to her on her birthday 10 years ago, she was disappointed, for she had more than an adequate quantity of mirrors in her spacious room.

But before she could lecture her father about how many mirrors she already owned, her father said, "This isn't just any mirror, Shi-ya. It's a magic mirror."

"A magic mirror? Where did you a get it?" she asked, skeptical.

"A man must keep his secrets, but it's true. Look."

As he held the mirror, he commanded it to show where my dog was.

And the princess couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The mirror, that used to reflect their faces, changed to an image of a tiny white dog sleeping in the princess's room..

She was speechless.

"Father,….this is amazing. Thank you very much!."

(^^)

She has asked many questions over the years.

Who will I marry?

When will it rain?

What should I wear?

('A')

The Queen looked at her reflection.

She had straight black hair that almost touched her elbows.

Her skin was place and her face was like a porcelain doll

With big eyes of the blackest black, it seemed like she could see your soul.

Her crown, which holds some of the most expensive and beautiful jewels, emphasized her beauty.

She was beautiful for sure, but how beautiful?

"Mirror , mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked, knowing that the answer was herself.

The reflection of herself changed into a small young lady, with unusual short wavy red hair and deep purple eyes, wearing commoners clothes. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of long, elegant earrings.

Below the image of her, "Yona" is shown.

"What?! I am more beautiful than her!" she shrieked.

She waited for the mirror to change its answer, but the red-haired lady still looked back at her.

The Queen walked out of her room to her throne and demanded the servants to bring the thunder beast, who is the General Commander.

A man with sharp blue eyes and messy black hair with fringes hanging bellow his eyes came to the Queen and bowed.

"Yes, your highness?" he said.

"You have a mission to assassinate a woman, Thunder Beast."

"And may I ask the reason?" he inquired with a hint of curiosity.

"She's a dangerous bandit that must be taken down," she lied. "She has short red hair and her name is Yona. Will you go against my orders?"

The thunder beast hesitated for a split second. "No, your highness."

"Then, you are dismissed."

Once he was out of sight, she laughed hysterically.

It echoed in the Palace hauntingly.

Soon, she shall be the fairest of them all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Any questions, comments, or concerns? Please review!**


	2. Red Bird

**Hello!**

 **Thank you for your support! ^.^**

 **This is chapter 2 of _The Fairest of Them All_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

"Thank you, Miss! You are so kind. Are you sure I can have these for free?" a young boy asked tentatively, worried if I might change my mind. He had clear blue eyes and black hair and wore thin brown clothes with no shoes to protect his blistered feet.

"Of course! I still have some apples left, so don't worry. I hope your mother feels better soon," I said.

"Thank you!" He bowed and smiled at me before he left with a bag of fresh red apples.

Once he was gone, I looked at my basket, which was empty.

I'll have to hunt for food.

I started walking my way back to my home through the market.

"Miss, you have such unique red hair! We have hair accessories that would enhance your beauty," a women solicited cheerfully.

I shook my head apologetically and continued walking.

Ever since I was young, I have always hated my hair. I wondered why people liked it. I had to cut it short, because it was unruly to the point of becoming cumbersome.

A few other venders called out to me, but I declined. I had to get back home.

Once I passed though the market, I had to go into the woods. There's a little trail, so people wouldn't get lost.

As the birds sang happily, I hummed and picked up some herbs and mushrooms on the way. The trees swayed a bit when the wind blew, and the lush grass stood up tall for me to see.

I put down my basket, and grabbed my bow and arrow from my back. I drew the arrow and aimed at the sky, waiting for a chunky bird to pass by.

After several seconds, I targeted a red one flying nonchalantly. Its wings flapped valiantly, and if saying "You can't get me."

I was about to let go of the arrow when I heard a peculiar rustling sound from behind.

I stopped what I was doing and turned around immediately.

 _A_ _bear?_

 _Rabbit?_

 _Boar?_

I stayed silent, unmoving. Then, I saw that the rustling cam from a bush from my right. I aimed my arrow at it. I could feel my fingers slipping away when I felt a sharp pain from my right side. I dropped my bow and arrow and fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but my body wouldnt listen. So I just turned over my back. I forced myself to stare at the cloudy sky and breathed deeply. I could feel my eyes slowly closing despite my will of staying awake.

 _Inhale. Exhale...Inhale. ...Exhale..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Do you think Yona should have short hair or long hair?**


	3. Poison

**Hello! Happy early Thanksgiving!**

 **Are you guys doing anything special over the break?**

 **Thanks to the _Red_ , _Guest_ , _Ishippedmyopt_ , _GeekyAnimeGirl_ , and Alla-17 who answered my previous QOD. Your answers affected my story! **

**(If I forgot anyone, please let me know!)**

 **There will be changes to this story. Yona's hair will be LONG.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hak's POV

It was easy to track the girl. Her vibrant red hair stood out among the others. She was petite and young-maybe 16, and she had the classic long earnings that Her Highness mentioned. The girl was just standing around on the street, selling fresh apples from her basket.

The only thing that delayed me beheading her though was the place.

 _It's in public._

So, I had to hide patiently in the woods, waiting until she heads home.

I lie on a tree branch with my arms behind my head and my back leaning against the truck. I had a good view of the town and was able to see the girl clearly. She was still there, beckoning residents to buy some apples.

 _She may stay there for a while, so I guess some shut eye won't hurt._

 _The Fairest of Them All_

"Thank you, Miss! You are so kind. Are you sure I can have these for free?" A high pitch voice said, waking me up from my slumber.

"Of course! I still have some apples left, so don't worry. I hope your mother feels better soon," a girl said, which appeared to be the red head as my vision started to focus again. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms.

I noticed that the girl had given away all her apples to a little boy, who held them as if they weighed 20lbs.

"Thank you!" he repeated, beaming at the girl.

Soon, they said their goodbyes, and the boy left.

 _Did she just gave away all her apples for free to that boy?_

As I saw her waving bye to him, I saw that her basket was empty and that she didn't earn any money from the donation just now .

 _Why would a bandit do that? She could have exploited him: Take him hostage, rip him off, steal things. But she didn't._

My brain was turning gears. _Why did she do that? Was it a facade? To build reputation and trust? But that wouldn't make since. Most people just ignored her completely . There would be no point in doing this. No benefit ._

The red head then headed off, walking happily towards the south. I jumped down from the tree and followed her nonchalantly with my sword covered up.

After trailing behind of her for a while, she went though a forest.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and I almost thought she knew that I was stalking her. I hid behind the nearest tree.

Peeking, I saw that she drew her arrow at something.

I didn't know she does archery.

Her form was perfect with her back straight, right arm at a ninety degree angle, her left arm at one hundred eighty.

A flash of silver passed the corner of my eye.

Immediately a knife pierced the girl's side and she dropped her bow. Staggering, she bent over to try to pick up her weapon, but she fell the the ground. She sweated profusely and took quick shallow breathes.

 _Must be poison embedded in the knife. She'll need immediate care._

I unleashed my sword as I saw a group gangsters coming toward her.

I chided them inwardly. _Outlaws are bound to be doomed._

 _Blood will be shed._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **QOD: What's your favorite classic fairy tale?**


	4. Red Curse

**Thanks to AlIa-17 for helping me with the story. I don't want to spoil it, but it's about Yona's hair.**

 *** Yona is dreaming a flashback. The last sentence is when she wakes up.***

* * *

 _The voice of my mother brought me back to reality. I was at home._

 _" Don't touch me! " my mother shirked, thrashing her arms around. "It's all your fault he's gone! Your cursed red hair! "_

 _I stood by the kitchen table, saying nothing. I stared at my mother, who was once beautiful, now ugly with rage and hatred._

 _I don't blame her though._

 _It was my fault._

 _"Why are you still here?" She screams at me._

 _Yes, why am I here?_

 _Tears slip down her checks but her eyes were wide. Her face had a tint of pink, and she paced around the house like a madwoman._

 _I wanted to say sorry to her again, but she would just have just slapped me like last time, mumbling "Sorry isn't enough."_

 _And it's true. It wasn't._

 _Then, Mother stood still with her back facing me. After two heartbeats, she instantaneously lunged at me with a knife in her hand._

 _I deserved this._

 _But before she could even touch me, another pair of hands restrained her._

 _It was the leader of our tribe._

 _"She may be the one with the red curse. However, you must control yourself."_

 _My mother didn't even acknowledged him. She still tried to come after me._

 _" Come here, Yona " she cooed with a malice smile._

 _She broke free and went behind of me with one arm around my shoulders and the other one holding a knife to my neck._

 _"Yona, you've been a very bad girl recently. Ah, Yona, Yona, Yona. My little red cursed girl. When will you ever wake up? "_

 _Wake up?_

I opened my eyes to see the tip of a knife touching my throat.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Anime/manga that you are currently reading?**


	5. Lock of Hair

**Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

* * *

Yona's POV

It was surreal.

The guy with blue eyes and shaggy black hair pointed a knife at my throat with the tip touching my skin. Sweating, he seemed to be trying to push the knife down through my throat, yet something inside of him was restraining himself. The knife quivered with uncertainty, hovering above my bare skin.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered groggily. I pushed myself up a bit and felt the knife dug into my skin, drawing a little trail of blood. Suddenly, pain shot through my side and I laid back down, touching the spot which had been (surprisingly) treated. I heard the knife clattered to the floor and glanced at the man.

He shook his head and backed away, muttering "No...I'm sorry."

I gave him a small nod in acknowledgement. "How long was I out?" Looking around, I saw that we were in a run-down hut. A small fire blazed in the middle of the room.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "You are not scared?"

"You did this though," I said, pointing to the gauze that wrapped around my stomach. "I'm thankful for it." I smiled and tried to get back up.

His eyes widen and a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "You should lie down. You were out for a couple of hours."

I ignored him and sat up against the wall despite the throbbing pain on my side. After I cleared my head, the memory of the ambush resurfaced in my mind. "What happened?"

He explained the situation to me; it was just some random bandits.

"And you came to my rescue, I assume? Thank you." I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

He winced. "Well, I did flashed a weapon at you afterwards. Sorry about that."

I laughed. "I don't care, really."

 _It's not like this was the first time._

Then, his face turned grave as he said, "You should. There are people out there who want you dead."

 _Does he know?_

My laughter died, and I patted the floor on my side for him to sit. Once he did, I asked cautiously, "Who?"

He averted my eyes as he said, "It's her highness. She says you are a bandit that has aroused too much trouble."

I sighed internally in relief, although I wasn't all too happy that the most powerful person in the kingdom wanted me dead.

"Oh. So she sent you after me?" I asked after eyeing the Royal insignia on his right sleeve.

He nodded and continued, "But I know that you are not one, which makes me confused. Why would she lie to have you gone?"

"Who knows..." My mother and the village wanted me dead, and now so did the Queen herself. The whole kingdom will too soon.

 _Does she know about my hair? No, that's not possible. But then why?_

"So I beg of you to stay low until I find out what's going on."

 _Eh?_

"Why do you care?"

"You don't deserve to die," he simply said.

 _Are you sure about that?_

He stood up. "I need to get back to the Palace. I'll have to fake your death though."

"How?"

He rubbed his chin. "Hm, I'll figure something out. Anyways, once you have healed, you should get away from the city as much as possible. I'll come find you again when I have answers."

He ruffled my hair and commented wistfully, "Your hair is very beautiful."

I sucked in my breath, and my widen eyes were fixed on him with shock.

 _He said it so directly._

Before he walked out of the door, I blurted out, "What's your name?"

He turned around and grinned.

"Hak."

"I'm Yona."

He nodded. "See you later, Yona." Then, he left into the woods.

"Hak," I whispered, testing his name with my mouth.

Touching my head, I realized that an unnoticeable but thick chunk of hair was gone.

I wonder what happened to it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **Yona is already tough from her cold past, but she still has her soft side.**

 **QOD: Do you want to know when you are going to die, or let fate surprise you?**


	6. The Apple

**Hello guys! Happy early July 4th!**

 **I'm so happy it's summer ;_; Finally, more anime and manga. Also, no school! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hak's POV

"I have taken care of the miss," I stated, revealing the red lock of hair I took when Yona was asleep. I kept my head down, not daring to look at the Queen's face. In my bowing position, I offered the hair.

Her cold hand took it, her fingertips touching my palm. I forced myself to not flinch from her touch.

"What a lovely color" she mused, twirling the lock of hair. Then her tone tipped down to something else, an emotion I couldn't identify. "But...I'm quite disappointed. You usually bring back the head."

"My apologies, my Queen." I kept my voice steady and even, revealing nothing. I couldn't express any anxiety or hesitation. Anything unusual would only arouse her suspicion.

"Oh well. It can't be helped. At least you did your job. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Queen." I stood up, bowed again, and then walked out of the room.

 _Time to go back._

Queen's POV

Once he was out of sight, I turned to my mirror.

I took a deep breath, then beckoned the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror still reflected my beautiful face. Just when I was pleased with its answer, though, my face disappeared, replaced with the red haired girl.

Spontaneous anger took over me. Shrieking, I took the closest thing near me and threw it at the mirror. A crack was formed.

 _That's not possible. It can't be._

 _The girl is dead...right?_

I hugged myself to stop the shaking, my fingertips digging into my skin.

The pain eased the uneasy pit in my stomach.

 _No, the mirror is mistaken. It must be._

I asked the mirror again, but the same results were produced.

 _This isn't possible..._

 _Unless..._

 _unless the girl is alive._

Immediately, I turned back to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me her location in his nation."

An image of a small shack in the middle of the woods appeared, revealing the red haired girl. Alive.

 _She is alive, not dead._

I glanced back at the lock of hair.

 _"I have taken care of the miss."_

 _That traitor. He lied to me. I can't waste time though. I'll have to deal with him later._

 _I shall attend to the girl first._

 _What should I do to her?_

I thought for a moment, letting my imagination wander off. With hundreds of way to kill her, I wanted to do a clean job. After all, I didn't want to get my hands dirty with her blood.

Something clean and simple.

Then, I had it.

 _All I need is an apple._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **I enjoy talking to you guys and reading your comments. ^.^**

 **QOD: Favorite song?**

 **AOD: Anime OSTs (too many to name..), "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" (Panic! At the Disco), "Habits of my Heart" (Elk Road remix), "I** **maginary" (Evanescence).**

 **I hope you guys don't mind if I add in my answer as well :3**


	7. Broken Promise

**Hey, I'm back... So far, I update this story and _Chained_. I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully, I'll do the others as well. It's winter break, so yeah yay. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yona's POV

Lying on the hard wooden floor on my back with my arms spread out, I stared at the ceiling of the small shack. Signs of deterioration were clearly shown. There were spider webs on the corners and irregular shaped holes scattered everywhere, allowing small pockets of light through. The cool wind brushed against my face, lifting up strands of my hair and caressing it gently, as if the breeze was comforting me. The outdoor scent made my toes tingle in an odd, but satisfying way. In the distance, the acapella birds sang their daily songs with their high pitched voice that can't match anyone else's.

My thoughts kept running back to my childhood. I didn't know why; I didn't think about it for a long time, mostly because I didn't want to. It was not a pleasant one, but I guess there were good times. I mean, the village still hated me, my parents also hated me, but one person didn't.

A boy.

I don't remember his name or what he looked like, maybe a bit older than me. I actually didn't remember much back then. The world was a blur to me, but there were moments that stuck with me, somehow.

Pieces of broken memories flashed across my eyes: _I was sitting on the ground alone with my back against a tree. Then, a boy carrying food came and sat down next to me, munching on some grapes. He didn't say anything, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I had never been that close to someone before. Everyone always kept their distance from me. Seeing my stare, he looked at his hands holding the remaining grapes. With something like "Here, you can have these," he handed me the grapes, his hands lightly touching mine. He left after that._

Then, another memory came: _The boy and I were playing soccer. For some reason, we were laughing and soon the villagers found us together. The laughing stopped. Our parents came to tear us apart. He argued with his parents, and my mom screamed at me with words I didn't fully understand. My mother slapped my face, and immediately, the boy was in front of me, holding out his arms to be a shield between my mom and I. That caused more commotion, and soon the others came to drag him away. I was punished severely after that for bewitching him._

Next memory: _It was night. Quietly, I exited my house and went to our secret hideout, which was in the forest next to a running river. By the time I arrived, the boy was already there. "You're always late," he complained, flicking my forehead gently. I rolled my eyes and told him how my parents are night owls, though he already knew. We talked, lying on our backs, staring at the moon with half sleepy eyes. Then, he turned to face me. "Yona," he murmured, "You may not see me for a while." I turned to face him as well, though it took all my strength to keep my eyes barely open. I asked him if he was going on a trip, which he usually does often. "Yeah...but it'll be a long trip. But when I come back, I'll be stronger, better. I'll save you from this place, Yona." My mind was shutting down, but I managed to ask him why. He paused for a moment. "A block head like you wouldn't understand. I'll tell you when I come back."_  
 _I closed my eyes and lifted my pinky. Right before darkness took over, he hooked it with his tightly. "I promise."_

That was the first time I made a promise with someone, and the first time someone broke it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite.**

 **QOD: favorite fairytale?**


End file.
